


Starting Over

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finding it necessary to leave England, Hermione finds something she didn’t expect at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Maybe even someone...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Random Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoredRavenvlaw620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/gifts).



> Happy late birthday!!!! The words didn’t come for this yesterday, and sorry! But here we are, and I hope you enjoy! 💙💙💙 you’re a lovely friend, and I’m so thankful for you!

Hermione Granger hasn’t quite worked out how she feels about the concept of starting over.

A cloud of failure, resignation, and disgrace hovers still. There’s the sense that she’s run away from her problems, instead of facing them with all the stalwart resolution that’s so deeply woven into the fibre of... well, her. Some part of it tastes bitterly of giving up and admitting permanent defeat.

But, then... 

Under a star-studded inky sky... wrapped tightly in the strong arms of Charlie Weasley... there’s a newness to it all.

The world feels fresh and clean. Brimming with different possibilities. Impressions of hope... maybe even love.

She can’t be sure.

But something in this cup of newness has stirred something in her soul. And has her trusting herself enough once again to _stay_... and see what all this could bring. 


End file.
